Smile for the Camera
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Cooper's sister—Brenda—asks him  and his partner, Lucky Spencer  to do a photo shoot for charity. It's not as simple as he thought it'd be. Cooper/Lucky, Oneshot.


**Title: **Smile for the Camera

**Pairing: **Cooper Barrett/Lucky Spencer

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary: **Cooper's sister—Brenda—asks him (and his partner, Lucky Spencer) to do a photo shoot for charity. It's not as simple as he thought it'd be.

-o-

"I feel naked," Lucky whispers, the words floating to where Cooper rests on Lucky's chest.

Cooper's eyes narrow in confusion. "We're wearing clothes- a lot more than Brenda had in mind actually. How can you feel-."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Cooper sighs, fingers tapping over the worn cotton of Lucky's shirt. "It's for charity?" He tries softly and Lucky shakes his head fondly.

"Just admit you're a total sucker when it comes to your sister."

"I didn't hear _you_ telling her 'no', Mr. All I gotta do is talk to her and let her down gently. You had that whole deer in the headlights deal going on and you were gaping like a fish while she just threw some wardrobe at you. Real smooth by the way."

Lucky scowls. "You weren't much help either. Uh—well, uh, yeah sure, Bren. Whatever you say, Bren. How high should I jump, Bren? You have me wrapped around your petite little finger, Bren."

"Oh, fuck you, Spencer, I do **not** sound like that."

"Course you do but it'll be our little secret."

Cooper doesn't bother to be nice as he shifts, digging an elbow into Lucky's stomach, the other one hitting precariously close to the family jewels. Lucky flinches at the contact, grunting in discomfort. "Thanks for that."

"Any time."

"You guys move one more inch and you won't like what happens to you." Cooper's eyes narrow shooting a glare over at his sister, who glares at him over the photographer's shoulder. "I dare you to say he started it like a five-year old, Cooper."

Cooper shuts his mouth with a grimace, smiling tightly as the photographer clicks away.

"Lucky, act like you're not looking in a camera."

"But I am," Lucky complains.

"That's why it's called _acting_. My god, it's like working with animals. No sense of direction." Brenda complains. "No, I take that back. Animals take much better direction than the two of you."

"Want us to call this quits right now?" Lucky warns.

Brenda smirks, eyebrow rising in challenge, but she relents, smiling. "Okay, I take it back. Perfect sense of direction—now, Lucky, bend your arm and rest it on your head. Yeah, just like that. See, you got it."

"We're not actually five-year olds here, Bren."

"Cooper, stop frowning, you're messing up the shot. Perfect! Stay like that. Angelo, get a couple more of those. I'm going to look over some scenery choices," Brenda rambles. "Oh, and don't give the photographer any more trouble. I mean it!" She exclaims rushing out of the room.

Lucky peeks out from underneath his arm. "She's enthusiastic."

"She's Brenda."

"Fair enough," Lucky agrees trying to stay still with Cooper so close.

The photographer keeps snapping away, then stops. "I need to put in the new film. You two relax for a couple minutes."

Lucky sighs as the photographer walks away, smile curving his lips as he feels Cooper bend forward and drop a kiss against the newly bared skin where his shirt has ridden up his stomach. Then, Cooper rests his forehead there gently.

"Never again."

"Not even if she bats her eyes?" Lucky offers, amusement in his voice.

Cooper's finger trails along Lucky's hipbone and Lucky has to stop himself from reacting to that teasing touch. "Not even if she got her mobster bodyguard husband to threaten bodily harm."

"She wouldn't."

"I know," Cooper says, "she'd just threaten me herself."

"That's true. You really need to stop that," Lucky warns, hoarsely.

"What- you mean _this_?" Cooper emphasizes, pressing his finger down a little harder and Lucky shivers.

"Exactly that. This shoot is staying strictly PG."

Cooper hums softly. "See, I don't know about that. You're looking pretty good in that outfit."

"It's my normal street wear." Lucky chuckles.

"Exactly my point."

"You're touched in the head, Cooper."

"You do drive me crazy, Spencer."

Lucky's laughter bubbles up from his belly, making his chest rumble. "So corny."

"Yet **so** true."

Lucky shakes his head, moves the arm over his head to grip Cooper's hair and tug him up to meet Lucky's gaze. Cooper moves on instinct until their lips meet, mouth opening up to let Lucky in. Cooper's hands make their way under Lucky's shirt, blunt fingernails scoring across taut skin before dipping the tips of his fingers into the gap along the waist of Lucky's loose jeans. They don't hear Brenda's arrival just the snap of the camera and the flash of the light. Cooper groans when Lucky pulls away, trying to bite at his lip to keep them connected but Lucky doesn't go for it.

"I'm gonna kill your sister."

Cooper eyes Lucky's lips—red and kiss-swollen—and he nods dumbly. "I—no, not likely," he corrects with a shake of his head. Cooper's still in the process of realizing he and Lucky are no longer making out and it's mostly Brenda's fault. "She's uh, she's family—can't get rid of her."

"Thanks, little brother, that's really sweet. So now, that I've finally got your attention let's get back to work. You two can save all that for uh, later or something—" Brenda freezes, pretends to gag before getting her bearings. "Alright, now that I've officially disgusted myself let's move on. We've got a couple more shots to do so let's not waste any more time than we have."

Cooper doesn't miss the way Lucky rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

"The faster we get done here, the faster it is we can get home." Lucky smiles in response.

Brenda's annoyed, high-pitched voice interrupts, making him laugh. "Cooper, I can hear you."

"Not exactly being quiet, Bren."

"Gross. My little brother does not have sex. Ugh, _ever_."

"I'm not so little anymore," Cooper corrects. "I'm not a monk either."

"I'll say, on both counts," Lucky adds with a grunt of pain when Cooper hits him.

"Eww, I did not just hear that," she grumbles, wrinkling her nose.

"Would you like me to repeat it?"

"Wow, someone's definitely found their manhood since the beginning of the shoot." Brenda smirks. "Well done."

Cooper laughs as he covers Lucky's mouth with his hand and muffles any words against his broad palm. "Don't even think about it." He gazes over at Bren. "Last shots, you promise?"

"Cross my heart." She smiles gesturing over her heart.

"Alright, let's get this over with then. What do you want us to do now?"

"How do you feel about getting wet?"

Cooper puts a little more weight on the hand over Lucky's mouth as Lucky mutters indiscernible words against his palm. "Behave," he orders ignoring Brenda's snickers across the room.

Lucky's eyes rise in challenge but he settles down, chest moving against Cooper's as he breathes steadily. He can feel the weight of Lucky's smile against his skin—heavy and hot, a soft raspy chuckle hitting against Cooper's palm.

Cooper's in for a world of trouble, he just knows it.

-o-


End file.
